1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus for data communication for in-house use, office automation or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, wireless data communication for in-house use has been done in Japan by using a small power wireless apparatus. In such data communication, a communication circuit added to each data terminal has a transceiver. When such a transceiver is used for full duplex communication, electromagnetic waves (channels) of different frequencies for the respective directions of communication are required.
The foregoing bands of electromagnetic waves available to the communication are now in short supply. Nevertheless, in the prior art, two channels are always occupied without regard to the amount of information to be communicated.